


Four Times Dean Pretended To Be Sam's Boyfriend (And The One Time He Didn't Have To)

by imthehotgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in denial about his true feelings for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Dean Pretended To Be Sam's Boyfriend (And The One Time He Didn't Have To)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these boys or the show. I'm just playing in Kripke's sandbox. Once again this has been crossposted elsewhere.

Dean groaned audibly, burying his face in his hand for a moment as his other hand tightened around the wheel of the Impala. Once his anger was in check he looked over at his younger brother who sat slouched low in the passenger seat, avoiding Dean’s gaze as he stared intently at the dashboard.

“Dad’s gonna kill me if he ever finds out about this. And if that happens I’m so beating your ass. You feel me, Sammy?” Dean growled, glaring daggers at the brick building in front of them.

“I’d rather be thought of as gay than the freakishly tall freshman who can beat up a kid just by breathing on them,” Sam muttered bitterly, tugging at a hole in the leg of his jeans.

“And you decided since you’re in social exile might as well bring me along for the ride, huh?” Dean demanded, not even bothering to hide his disdain at the predicament his brother had put them in.

“I’m sorry, Dean. Those girls who’re interested in you… Elizabeth and Brooke? They might not even believe that we’re together,” Sam said feebly, giving his brother an encouraging smile.

Dean shrugged. “As long as that dick Greg believes it, nothing else matters. I still can’t believe you didn’t beat his ass for calling you queer. Bet he’s a closet case.  
Anyway, trying to have a girlfriend when we’ll be leaving in a couple of days is just a waste of time. Besides, you’re all the girl I need, Samantha,” he replied, a smirk forming at the edges of his mouth as he patted Sam’s leg.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. “Whatever, Dean. Can we just get this over with?”

“But I thought you and I were going the distance, baby?” Dean implored, covering Sam’s hand with his own.

“God, shut up!” Sam exclaimed, unable to hide the bout of nervous laughter that bubbled up.

Dean smirked again. “Yeah, okay, Sam. Let’s go,” he insisted, following as his brother got out of the car.

As the Winchester brothers made their way into Douglas County High School’s entryway, Dean looked down to see Sam grab ahold of his hand, knotting their fingers together.

Dean gave his younger brother a reassuring smile, squeezing his brother’s hand gently.

~SDW~

“Sam, do me a favor. When that waitress comes back over here pretend you’re pissed at me, okay?” Dean whispered hurriedly, shooting furtive glances at their waitress who was preparing their bill.

“What? Why?” Sam asked, his confusion evident.

“Just do it!” Dean snapped, reaching across the table and taking ahold of Sam’s hand in his own.

“Dean, what’re you…?” Sam protested.

“Oh, come on, Sammy. You know I didn’t mean it, babe. I just can’t help myself sometimes,” Dean insisted, gazing at Sam earnestly.

“What the hell are you talking…? Dammit, that hurt, Dean!” Sam cried out, glaring at Dean who’d kicked him in the leg as their waitress approached their table.

“You’re pissed at me, remember?” Dean demanded through clenched teeth.

“Why, because you’re annoying as hell? That’s just part of your charm, isn’t it?” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

“No, because as your boyfriend I flirted with that waitress and you’re mad at me. Do you understand where I’m coming from now, Chuckles?” Dean replied in a fierce whisper.

“Yeah, I understand, all right. I understand that you’re a dick. Do me a favor and lose my number,” Sam said, his voice growing louder and more heated the longer he spoke. He got to his feet and grabbing what remained of his water, dumped it over Dean’s head before leaving the restaurant.

Several minutes later, Dean emerged from the diner, water dripping into his eyes and his right cheek a shade darker than Sam remembered seeing it.

He raised an eyebrow in Dean’s direction. “You okay?” he asked softly, unable to prevent the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Shut up,” Dean barked gruffly with no real heat behind his words as he ran a hand over his face in an attempt to remove some of the water.

“So, you want to tell me why we just did that?” Sam asked once they were on the road again.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I’d rather she think about me being a douchebag for a day rather than hold out hope for the next ten years that she’d ever see me again.”

“Wow. I don’t know whether that’s sweet or just totally asinine,” Sam replied in disbelief.

Dean shrugged. “Hey, I’m not completely heartless.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Sam said, teasing Dean, his gaze softening the longer he looked at his brother.

~SDW~

Dean had been gone less than two minutes to use the bathroom when Sam looked up from his beer to find an attractive young woman hovering over him.

“Can I help you?” Sam asked as politely as he could. Drunk college girls really weren’t his thing as much as they were Dean’s.

“You sure can! See I think you’re real cute and I was hoping I could get your number?” the girl asked in a southern twang.

“Um, well, I…” Sam stammered, blushing slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he got to his feet.

“Abby, who is this punk? Was this asshole hitting on you?” a guy who was obviously Abby’s boyfriend demanded, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

Sam swallowed hard. He really didn’t want to have to fight this drunk, jealous idiot.

“Whoa. Slow down, pal. If Sam was talking to…Abby was it? I’m sure he wasn’t flirting with her,” Dean growled, coming up behind Sam and putting his hand low on Sam’s back.

Abby’s boyfriend glared at the Winchesters. “How the hell do you figure that, jackhole!?” he demanded loudly.

Sam felt Dean bristle next to him at the other man’s words. “Easy, Dean,” he murmured in his brother’s ear.

“I know that Sam wasn’t flirting with Abby because she’s not his type. I am, you son of a bitch!” Dean insisted, his voice growing louder the longer he spoke.

Abby’s boyfriend sneered at them, laughing cruelly. “I should’ve known you two were a couple of homos.”

“Oh, hell no! Come back here and say that again!” Dean yelled as Abby dragged her boyfriend away, and Sam struggled to hold on to Dean, afraid his brother would run off to start a fight if given the chance.

“Dammit, Dean! Would you stop…?”

And Sam pulled Dean closer, his hands fisted in Dean’s shirt as his mouth crashed fiercely against his brother’s.

“What the hell, Sam!?” Dean demanded, panting heavily when he could finally break free of Sam’s grasp.

“Hey, you’re the one who’s had the ‘boyfriend’ card in his back pocket lately,” Sam pointed out.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, well sometimes it’s just easier to pretend than deal with the reality of our lives,” he admitted softly. 

Sam smiled, nodding his agreement. “All right, I’ll give you that. But do we need to talk about what just happened?”

“What’s to talk about? As far as I’m concerned nothing happened,” Dean insisted.

Sam raised an eyebrow in his brother’s direction. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“It is, Sammy. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Dean replied.

Sam sighed heavily, following Dean out of the bar.

~SDW~

Their next job led them to a small town in North Carolina, and as a result another inexpensive motel.

The guy behind the counter immediately dropped the manga he’d been reading, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sitting up straighter as he saw the Winchesters come in.

“Welcome to the Maryvale Motel. How can I help you?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, smirking as he realized the guy was practically drooling over Sam. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably under the kid’s more than obvious adoration.

“Sam, you can handle this, right baby? I’ll go get our bags and meet you around back,” Dean said, winking at his brother.

“Of course, honey,” Sam muttered through clenched teeth, shooting Dean a glare and flinching as he felt his brother slap his ass.

Turning back around he gave the guy behind the counter a forced smile.

“It figures a guy like you already has a boyfriend. How long have you two been together?” the kid asked, pulling something up on his computer.

“Years,” Sam replied evasively.

“Cool. Well, your room’s all set. You did want the King correct?”

Sam’s instinct was to say ‘no, they wanted two Queens’, but then he thought about Dean’s ruse and figured his brother deserved a little payback.

“That’s perfect. Thank you.”

A few minutes later he met Dean outside.

“What the hell took you so long? Did you have to let him down gently?” Dean asked, laughing.

“Hilarious. We’re room 206,” Sam said, opening the door. He watched Dean’s expression as they entered the room.

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed angrily in his ‘you better not be screwing with me’ voice.

“If you’re gonna keep pretending to be my boyfriend you better be prepared for the consequences, Dean,” Sam demanded, shoving passed his brother and slamming the bathroom door behind him.

“Dammit, Sam, I’m sorry all right? Now open the damn door!” Dean roared, pounding on the now locked bathroom door.

Several Hours Later…

“Sammy, come on, man. Open the door. Please? I am sorry. Well, I got us some food if you get hungry,” Dean said softly, laying his palm flat against the closed bathroom door for a moment before making his way over to the bed. As he sat down he ran a hand over his face, surprised when it came away wet.

No wonder strangers always assumed they were gay. If Sam’s hissy fits reduced him to tears maybe Dean deserved for Sam to be pissed at him for a while.

He looked up in surprise when he heard the click of a lock. “You finally get hungry?” he choked out, giving Sam a weak smile.

“Dean, I was telling you the truth in Chicago when I told you I didn’t want things to be the way they were before. I want so much more. I’ve wanted more with you for a long time now. Probably even before I left for Stanford,” Sam admitted in a whisper.

“So, what’re you saying, Sam?” Dean asked warily.

“That as long as I’m with you I have my normal life.”

Dean swallowed back a lump that had risen to his throat.

“Sammy,” he whispered hoarsely as his brother slowly approached him. Dean wasn’t entirely sure how it’d happened but Sam was soon hovering over him as they lay stretched out on the bed.

They were kissing one another and Dean found he couldn’t pinpoint when the pretending became reality but he couldn’t bring himself to care because Sam was here in his arms. And he was staying put.

~SDW~

“Dean?” Sam murmured against his brother’s open mouth.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean replied, smirking into the next kiss they shared.

Sam moaned softly, his breathing labored when they finally broke apart. He looked up at Dean beneath hooded eyes, struggling to remember why they couldn’t be doing this here. Now.

“Bobby will be back any minute,” he protested feebly, his eyes closing as Dean mouthed at his neck.

“Yeah, I know. But I thought that was part of the thrill, knowing he could walk in and catch us at it any minute now? Besides, this is probably the most action this couch has seen in years,” Dean wheedled, helping Sam out of his button-down shirt and then tugged the t-shirt Sam still wore up over his head.

“Dean, you’re wearing too many clothes,” Sam said, frowning.

“Sam, are you pouting?” Dean asked, chuckling.

“Maybe a little,” Sam confessed, doing his best to remove the shirts his brother still wore. Dean smiled at Sam’s attempt, easily pulling his shirts off and up over his head before leaning forward, his lips brushing Sam’s forehead.

He shuddered, relishing the feeling of Sam’s hands skating ever so slowly along the bare skin of his back. Sam suddenly stopped his ministrations, shooting Dean a wide-eyed look of panic.

“Dean, did you hear that?” he demanded in a hoarse whisper.

“Relax, Sammy,” Dean murmured into Sam’s open mouth, sliding his tongue into his brother’s mouth as the next kiss they shared deepened.

Dean had just unbuttoned Sam’s jeans when he heard someone behind him clear his throat. “Son of a bitch,” he growled in frustration, reluctantly pulling away from Sam and sitting up to face Bobby.

“Bobby, you’re home,” Sam said, frowning at Dean as he grabbed his t-shirt off the floor.

“Hey, don’t be blaming me! You’re the one who can’t keep it in his pants,” Dean muttered, pulling his t-shirt back on.

“Right. You’re unbelievable,” Sam said, snorting in disgust.

“Enough! I don’t really care that the two of you have progressed your relationship. Honestly, it’s about damn time the way the both of you carry on. Just while you’re staying here could you keep this sort of thing in your room?” Bobby asked.

Dean shared a knowing look with Sam. “Fair enough,” he agreed.

“I take it John never knew?” Bobby finally asked after they’d fallen into a silence.

“No, sir,” Sam replied with a shake of his head. He took ahold of Dean’s hand and squeezed it gently.

“All right, well, just so you know, you’re a couple of idjits if you thought I’d care one way or another. You’re grown men and you’re more than capable of making your own choices,” Bobby said, giving the boys a smile.

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean said, returning the smile.

After Bobby had left them alone, Dean turned to Sam bringing their clasped hands to his lips and kissing Sam’s fingers. Sam smiled at him, his bangs falling into his eyes as he stared at their intertwined hands.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad we don’t have to pretend anymore.”

“Me too, Sam. Me too,” Dean agreed, pulling his brother forward and kissing Sam deliberately yet gently on the mouth just because he could.

THE END


End file.
